


a small drop of ink, falling like dew, upon a thought

by ba_lailah



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Background Spock & James T. Kirk, Epistolary, F/M, So Much Subtext, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/pseuds/ba_lailah
Summary: Stuck on shore leave, Spock writes to Uhura.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: We die afen and afen





	a small drop of ink, falling like dew, upon a thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



_Spock (as Kollos): This is delightful! I know you! All of you! James Kirk, captain and friend for many years. And Leonard McCoy, also of long acquaintance. And Uhura, whose name means “freedom.” She walks in beauty like the night._

_McCoy: That’s not Spock!_

_Spock: Are you surprised to find that I’ve read Byron, doctor?_

_McCoy: That’s Spock!_

— _Is There in Truth No Beauty?_ , ST:TOS

My dear lieutenant,

I have your letter of the fourteenth of October. Thank you for that most entertaining tale of Mr Chekhov and the winch.

Capt Kirk and I are both well, if restless. Shore duty is not to his liking, nor much to mine, and we are eager to return to you and the other crew of the _Enterprise_. However, I think you will share my feeling that it was best for him to be away from the ship for a time until the matter of those beguiling mermaids could be brought to a peaceful resolution; nor could the admiral have sent him to London alone, knowing his propensity for mischief. 

I may be candid, for he is fast asleep, and will not see this letter until I have sealed it. I pray that you do not permit him to learn that I perceive my role here to be chaperone as much as friend. One might wish for him to learn something of humility, but not by means of humiliation.

Really, it is not so trying. We have found a pleasant boarding house in which many other leave-taking officers of His Majesty's Navy are housed. Most of them seem to be of decent character and temperament, not the sort who might be roused by a certain captain to embark upon adventures. It has rained almost without cease since our arrival, and we have mostly remained indoors. Capt Kirk has become quite the fiend for chess, engaging in fierce battles at the game table as though he were taking on Napoleon single-handed. With less excitement, a Lt C---- is assisting me in my studies of French, though he is not half the teacher you are, and his accent is, if I may say so from my own place as a mere student, somewhat rough. Though the boarding house sitting-room is a more congenial setting for a French lesson than the corners of the ship in which you and I have managed ours, I would rather prefer to be under your tutelage once more.

During a break in the weather, we enjoyed some exploration of the city. There is a curious bookshop not far from the boarding house, a dusty little place of the sort that might house untold wonders or only a collection of tattered novels and outdated treatises. I had hoped to find some recent work in the natural sciences—I would be a poor science officer indeed if I did not attempt to keep up my studies as opportunity permits—but it did not permit in this case, and all I came away with was a little book of poems by one Lord Byron. He is quite a clever wordsmith and I believe you would delight in his attention to rhyme and meter. I venture to guess that he shares your instinctive comprehension of the structure of words and sentences. I do find myself less engaged by his musings on matters of the heart; you must know I am ill equipped to discourse upon such things, or to enjoy another's disquisitions, and when he writes of weeping and sighing, two pastimes in which I cannot see the purpose—well, as you are a creature of such deep passion as well as great good sense, I had the thought that this book would be better held in your hands and perused with your thoughtful eye, so I will enclose it with this letter in a parcel that I hope may reach you in good time. I did mark one poem which I believe you will find particularly felicitous, and have even copied it out, so that I may read it over here in our little attic room and think of you appreciating these same fine words from your bunk on the _Enterprise_ —the which boasts hardly less space than our quarters here, though I regret there is no way to convey to you some of the warmth from our coal-fire, nor a helping of Mrs N----'s excellent cooking.

It will be supper-time shortly, and I must rouse the captain from his slumber, for he requires most of an hour to make his toilet before he considers himself presentable in good company. With great regret, I close, but please write again soon, and I will do likewise. Please convey our (I believe I may speak for the captain in this regard) compliments to Mr Sulu, Dr McCoy, and all our fellow crewmates; and, of course, know that I hold you, as always, in the highest regard and hope sincerely that you are safe and well. With any fortune, we will soon be recalled to shipboard duty and have the privilege of enjoying your company and fellow-service once more.

Dear lady,  
I remain,  
Your most humble servant,  
Spock


End file.
